


Gamechanger (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Multiverse Series [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: It has been only six months since Primus, or really Percy, has left the Autobots in search for her newly released son Lucifer and her other three sons that roam the Earth. Can she find them in time to stop the end of the world? Find out in the second installment of the Multiverse series. *Sequel to Transported*





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & the Olympians + Supernatural

Gamechanger

It has been only six months since Primus, or really Percy, has left the Autobots in search for her newly released son Lucifer and her other three sons that roam the Earth. Can she find them in time to stop the end of the world? Find out in the second installment of the Multiverse series. *Sequel to Transported*

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Supernatural, or Avengers.

Chapter 1

Percy sighed and laid down on the covers of the bed of the hotelroom that she was currently staying in. She was close to finding her youngest archangel son, Gabriel, but he was good at hiding who and what he really was. After all, he learned all of his tricks from her.

Suddenly there was scratching at the door and the door was opened, allowing the night cool breeze to fill the hotel room. Percy looked up from her laptop from where she was sitting on her bed crosslegged to see a giant of a man and a slightly shorter one standing behind him looking confused at the sight of her. Of course, Percy already knew who these two were but she couldn't figure out what they were doing in her room.

"Uh, can I help you gentlemen?"

The taller one frowned as the shorter one spoke rudely. "Yeah, you can tell us why you're in our room, lady."

"In case you haven't noticed in your small brain, kind sir, I've been here for awhile. In fact, I have my receipt for this room and my room keys right here. So why don't the two of you go discuss this with the front desk and have them either give you your money back or tell them to upgrade you for free or something."

The tall one groaned. "Dean, this is the only hotel for miles around and apparently this was supposedly the only room available. We can suffer through tonight and then tomorrow we're gone, back on the road, just the two of us, okay?"

Dean sighed. "I guess, Sammy." He looked at Percy who was back to ignoring the two of them. "They serve any good food here?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't eat anything they serve you, even the chocolates." Percy warned, just as Dean had reached for the chocolate wrapped candies that were on the dresser.

"Why is that?" Sam asked, finally coming into the room and shutting and locking the door behind them. Percy shrugged.

"You'll figure it out eventually. But here, I was able to stop at a McDonalds before I got stuck here. I've gotta couple bacon cheeseburgers left and a salad with ranch and grilled chicken left over. Either of you want it?" Percy asked, grabbed the McDonalds bag that had just appeared on the other side of her bed out of eye sight from the two Winchester brothers and pretended she was looking inside to see what she had left.

"We'll take it." Dean cut in before Sam could politely refuse. The two men sat at the little dining room table at the far end of the room and ate the food that Percy gave them while talking quietly to each other.

"I'm Percy, by the way." She called over, causing them to look over at her. She shrugged. "I figured you guys might want to know, since we are roomies after all."

Sam scoffed and then he must have thought of something.

"This place is kind of in the middle of nowhere."

Dean shrugged. "So?"

"What is a four star hotel doing on a nostar highway?"

They all began to think but were interrupted by their neighbors next door doing the deed.

Percy sighed and began to pack her bags and move everything to her side between the wall and her bed. "I don't know about the two of you, but I am having the creeps in this place… You guys wanna join forces and Scooby-Doo this place out?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at their female roommate. "Who are you exactly?"

Percy pulled the first thing off the top of her head. "Percy Jackson, ex-PI, current world-traveler. And I already heard you say each other's names. You, the cute one, is Sam. And you, the hot one, is Dean. Did I mess that up? Is it the other way around?"

Dean smirked at Sam. "The only thing I got out of that whole thing is that you think I'm hot."

Percy smiled. "Good, then let's hope the looks match the brain, because I think we're going to be needing it honey. The couple next door has gone silent suddenly." There was a big boom from the room next door, causing the wall in their room to cave in slightly towards them, with dust and rocks falling.

They immediately went next door, Sam and Dean leading the way with Percy slipping a gun with silver bullets into the small of her back and covering it up with her jacket.

"What the heck?" Sam muttered.

The three of them exchanged glances. "Hello?" Dean called out.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, nodded and began to walk away.

"What are you guys doing?" Percy hissed. "Have you guys never seen a scary movie, or even Scooby-Doo? Something bad always happens when you split up!"

The two brothers exchanged glances again, talking with their eyes. Percy watched with concealed amusement. It was fun playing the clueless, sarcastic, civilian in all this. She had to have her fun someway.

"Follow me." Dean said. Percy couldn't help but make a little joke.

"Of course, Dr. Sexy," Percy said, winking and walking past his frozen form and drawing her gun to hold it out in front of her in one smooth move as she began to canvas the room. Seeing nothing but torn sheets, Dean and Percy were rejoined by Sam. Looking around, Percy spotted a ring lying in the carpet. She bent and picked it up, examing the woman's wedding ring, knowing that she could do nothing to save them as she sensed that two of her sons were going to be in the Elysian Hotel very soon and she didn't want them escaping to parts unknown if they sensed her power or even any remants of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson + the Olympians or Supernatural.

After finding the ring, the three of them went to the front desk of the Elysian Fiels Hotel.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, the room next to ours, the couple that were joined at the lips, have you seen them?" Dean asked.

"You mean, Mr & Mrs Logan? The honeymooners?"

Percy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest as Dean looked at Sam as he nodded. The man typed something with only one hand rapidly, like he was looking something up. "They checked out." All three of them stared at the man in disbelief. "Is something the matter?"

"Checked out?" Percy asked before Sam could. "How could they have checked out when not even twenty minutes ago they were going at it like they were going to eat each other's faces off?"

The man nodded to her first question. "Just now." he said with a smile.

"Oh, so we just missed them?" Percy asked.

"Like Percy said, they sort of seemed like they were, uh, in the middle of something." Sam said, drawing the man's gaze onto him. The man just shrugged. Dean jumped in.

"You know, it's kinda weird for honeymooners to check out without this." Dean said, holding up the ring Percy had given to them.

"Oh dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found," the man said, reaching out to take the ring from Dean. "Don't you worry. Is their anything else I can help you with?"

Dean started to shake his head in disbelief. "No, no, we're good."

The man smiled. "Super fantastic!"

They stood there in silence for a moment before Percy grabbed her two roommates' shoulders and tugged them away. "Come on, guys."

They did and as they walked away, Sam spoke softly. "Creepy."

"Yea. Tell you what, Percy and I will scope out the joint, you keep an eye on Norman Bates here, deal?"

"Deal."

"Exactly. Cripes, I wanted one night off, if that too much to ask?"

"Night off from what?" Percy says innocently as they walk back up the stairs, leaving Sam to tail the clerk, Dean refusing to elaborate.

As they walk past the rooms, Dean with his activity reader out and Percy asking questions about this and that, Dean pauses at one and looks confused. Looking back in after backing up they see a larger black man wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hey, this ain't no peep show man!" He says glaring at them, and slams the door in their face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks the confused looking Dean.

"You aren't going to believe this...but I thought I saw an elephant."

"Now I know you need sleep and a vacation. Come on, lets keep looking." Dean merely shakes his head in bafflement as they walk up and down the halls, looking but finding nothing, not even other people staying there. When they get back downstairs Sam is waiting for them, but the clerk is gone. Dean explains what they didn't find, even mentioning the elephant, and as they walk into the lobby the all notice it is completely empty.

"Where is everybody?" Sam asks, before going to the doors and trying to open them.

Unfortunately they are locked.

"So what, you can check in but don't check out?

"Think about how we got here." Sam says looking at them but mostly talking to Dean as Percy began to fiddle with her cellphone."Detour on I-90? Freaking hurricane? The only 4-star hotel I know of that allows wolves?"

Dean looks at him. "Are you saying we were led here?"

"Like rats in a maze." Percy murmured.

They look around for a moment longer before wandering towards the kitchen area, trying to find anything else to give them a clue about whats going on. Looking around the deserted kitchen Dean stops at a pot of bubbling red liquid on the stove. Percy looked pale as if she knew what it was while Dean reached for the ladle.

"Please be tomato soup." He says quietly, lifting the ladle. The ladle, however, when lifted has two human eyes inside, and he immediately drops it.

"That..that's not right." Percy mutters.

"You got that right sister. Motel hell."

Sam starts to walk towards the freezer then, a worried look on his face. He gets in close, peering in the little window, and jumps back when a man starts beating against the freezer door, begging for help. After trying to open the door to no success, Sam takes out a lock picking kit and fumbles with it.

"Hurry up!" Dean says.

"I'm going as fast as I..can.." Sam stops and stares at something behind Dean. Percy looks to see two men standing behind him, stern looks on their faces. They grab the Winchesters and Percy and drag them to a business room looking area, with a table full of somber looking people.

Once they let her go Percy is shoved into a chair, staring at all the name tags of the people and wondering if this is a sick joke. She sees a dark woman in red with a tag saying Kali, a handsome man with dark hair, name tag of Balder, along with black man from earlier, name tag of Ganesh. There is also a Odin, a Baron Samedi, and the clerk from earlier says Mercury. The rest she can't quite tell the names of, but she is sure they will follow suit.

"Something tells me this isn't some kind of convention."Dean says, nervously looking around as Mercury comes forward pushing a cart with a covered dish.

"Dinner is served." he says proudly, lifting the cover to reveal a human head, causing everyone else in the room to cheer.

"Well, shit." Percy mutters.

"Ladies and gentleman." Balder says, Kali at his side, as a spotlight shines on the Winchesters."Our guests of honor have arrived, and seem to have brought a friend with them."

"Yes, but we don't need her." Kali says to him, and both the guards start towards her.

Percy sighed and rolled her eyes. Screw it, she wasn't going to eaten by beings who thought they were gods. They were all pale imitations of the real thing.

"You will not touch me at all, Kali."

Kali scoffed. "And why is that?"

Percy smiled. "Oh, haven't you ever heard that a girl's gotta have a little mystery on her side? I'm sure within the next ten minutes, everything will come to light."

"OOOkay.." Balder says as Kali pouts, and Dean and Sam looks over at Percy in confusion. "Anyway, I never thought I would see this,this many gods under one roof. Now before I get down to business I must set some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh and keep your hands off the local virgins, we're trying to keep a low profile here."

Sam and Dean look at each other in disbelief. A chandelier shatters behind her, and she looks up to see Sam and Dean standing up from their chairs."Stay." Says Kali in a tones that says she is not to be questioned. As they stare at her she looks around at everyone at the table. "We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing that they understand is violence. It's them or us."

"Great." Dean mutters to Sam. "Another problem caused by dick angels." Percy concealed her wince. It looked like she was going to have to do some major grounding when this whole mess was over with.

"With all due respect ma'am" says Mercury meekly. "We haven't even tried talking to them." Kali merely looks at him, and he starts to choke, blood coming from his mouth. She only stops when Baldur says her name loudly.

"Who asked you?" Kali says to Mercury as he tries to remember to breath. The doors behind Percy suddenly burst open, and a new god saunters through.

"Can't we all just get along?" he asks, Percy turned around and almost sighed in relief. There was her youngest son. The son whose fate she was here to reverse.

"Gabriel.." Dean starts to say before he is cut off, voice stopped.

"Sam, Dean...its always wrong place, worst time with you two mutton heads huh, dragging this poor young lady along for the ride. May I inquire your name?" Gabriel asked turning to Percy who was looking at him with too much… knowing in her eyes, eyes that were familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had seen them before.

"My name is Persephone 'Percy' Jackson." Gabriel opened his mouth to introduce himself but was cut off by Baldur.

"Loki."

Gabe looks up and smiles. "Baldur. Good seeing you two. Guess my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." Percy keeps a smile to herself as she realizes that although Gabriel hadn't been living in heaven for a long time, he was still the same ol' trickster angel that had the nerve to even prank her when he was yonuger.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you." He says pointing at Ganesh, who had started to get up."The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first." He then turns around and looks at Sam, Dean, and Percy."The adults need to have a little conversation. Check ya later."

The next thing they know they are back in their room, confused as hell. "Ok...holy crap!"

"Yea, tell me about it. By the way...we should have left when I first said so." Said Sam, looking just as freaked out as Dean.

"Hey, if you would have left, I would have been stuck here alone and probably eaten by them already… and we wouldn't be partnets-in-crime!" Percy said calmly as she typed on her phone, conversing with Bumblebee whom was bored waiting for Sam to get out of school for the day. "And least it explains why you saw an elephant."

"You were almost killed! How can you joke?" Sam says.

"No offense, but from what you two have told me, you two are almost killed all the time."

"What are we going to do now, whats the plan?"

"Bust those poor saps out of the freezer? Escape along the way if we're lucky?"

"When are you ever lucky?" says a voice in the corner, and they all turn to see Gabriel looking at them.

"Bite me Gabriel." Dean says hotly.

"Not my type big boy. Her maybe, but not you." Percy mentally gagged, she did not need those mental images of her and Gabriel.

"Well I should have known, your stink is all over the place."

"You think I'm behind this? Please, I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?"

"Bingo. Those guys either want to dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you two are uber boned, while she might get a get out of jail free card for having gone the mysterious route as none of those idiots downstairs know who she is."

"Wow. You see, a couple months ago you were telling us to play our roles. You were uber boning us. So what, have you changed your mind?"

"Oh, Michael and Lucifer are still going to dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care? Dean asks the strangely stern-faced Gabriel.

"I don't. Not about you two. Me and Kali had a thing, though. Chick was all hands." When the two look at him unbelievingly Gabriel rolls his eyes."What can I say, I'm sentimental."

Sam steps forward."Do they have a chance? Defeating Lucifer?"

Wait, thought Percy, Lucifer is coming here? She really needed to stop being such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

"Really Sam?"

"No, it's a really bad idea. Lucifer is going to turn them into finger paintings. So let's get going while the goings good. Now, I have to get your blood away from Kali, so you can actually leave here, as she has you by your short and curlies. Which means I have to work a bit of my own black magic."

Percy laughs aloud as she gets his meaning, while the brothers look at her like she's crazy. "Did you hear something we didn't?" Dean asks warily.

"He's going to try to seduce her." She says, smiling at a smirking Gabriel."And get the blood back that way."

"Oh. Good plan, if it works." Dean says with a grim smirk.

"You doubt me?. Oh yee of little faith, why do you think all the stories say I have so many kids? Not true, of course, but still."

"You being Loki makes a lot of sense now that I think of it. Do any of them no who you really are?" Asks Sam curiously.

"Nope, I told you, I'm in my own little witness protection program."

After Dean and Gabriel had a little threaten each other conversation like they always do, Gabriel prepared to snap away. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a hottie to make whoopie with." With that he disappears, and Percy plops down on the bed.

"We need to get those people out of the freezer. Percy, you stay here while we get them out, we don't want to risk one of the psycho gods killing you anyway," Dean said to Percy, getting his gun and grabbing Sam.

"What?! No. We're partners-in-crime! And they're supposed to stick together."

"No, Percy, you stay here where it's safe. Like you said earlier, you're an ex-PI, not used to these types of situations. Let us handle it from here."

"Shouldn't we stay here for when Gabriel gets back?"

"You can, seeing as he doesn't care that much sometimes about human life, we can't let those poor schmucks become desert." He and Sam then go out the door, leaving Percy alone in the room.

The three men and the other occupants of the hotel must have forgotten her because Percy didn't have any visitors and didn't leave the hotel room until she felt pain spark through her at the death of Gabriel.

As the pain sparked through her, Percy felt anger and sorrow consum her. She unleashed some of her magnifacint power, causing the hotel to shake even as Lucifer fled from the long felt but never forgotten power of their Mother, their Father, coming. Percy appeared with a bright flash of light in the ballroom where Gabriel lied with burnt marks of his smallest wings surrounding the vessel he had constructed many years ago.

"Gabriel, my son, this is not your time. Now, come back to me, your Mother, your Father, and join the land of the living again." Percy said, hovering over him.

Gabriel jolted with a gasp, his eyes flying open and immediately seeing Percy next to him, glowing with a familiar power.

"Mother?" Gabriel asked, fearing to hope that it was truly her.

"Yes, Gabriel, I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again… you get into so much trouble without me around it seems."

Gabriel choked on a laugh as he hugged her. "Well you know how it is, teenage rebellion is the worst."

Percy laughed and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Her son was alive, and the first bond of their shattered family, between the youngest archangel and his mother, strengthened for the first time in several millennia. They were together, and united they stand against anything that would want them harm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson + the Olympians or Supernatural.

Over the next few months, Percy and Gabriel lived together and bonded. They were going past an empty warehouse when Percy stopped the car and stared at it for a moment with a strange expression on her face.

"Ma? What's wrong?" Gabe asked around a bluerasperry sucker he had snapped into existence.

Percy didn't seem to hear him as she got out of the car and walked towards the doors of the warehouse. Gabe groaned and got out, following after her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Gabe asked again but again she ignored him as they entered the warehouse and his question was answered for him. Because in the middle of a large circle of angel wards and a ring of holy fire, stood his brother.

"Raphael." Gabe said.

Raphael nodded to Gabriel but his attention was solely on Percy. "Gabriel. It's good to see that you are not dead."

"Well, you can thank our Mother for that. Brought me back from the dead, she did."

Raphael's gaze sharpened as his suspicions were confirmed on who Percy was.

"Hello, Raph. It's great to see you again." And with a wave of her hand, the angel wards and the ring of holy fire disappeared. Within the next half a second, Raphael was standing directly in front of her, less then a handspan away and searching her eyes for that familiar twinkle that he always saw in his mother's eyes.

Then he saw it, that twinkle in her eyes that shown her inner light and he pulled her into his arms, feeling the relief fill him at having her returned to him and his brothers in their time of need.

"I want to join the hug too!" Gabe said with a playful pout on his face. Percy laughed and drew back, keeping one arm around Raphael's back and extending the other to her youngest. Percy now had her youngest and her second youngest sons back, and away from the darkness that had begun to consume them and make them lose their sight on why they and their brothers were her firstborn angels and most powerful. And it was almost time to show Michael and Lucifer too. They needed to be united, and united they will be. After all, some old friends from a long time always said: All for one and one for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson + the Olympians or Supernatural.

Dean closesd the trunk of the Impala. Bobby and Castiel walk up to him.

Bobby spoke. "You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look."

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."

"You just don't give up."

"It's Sam!"

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Castiel said.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?"

"I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone."

Dean gets into the Impala and starts the engine, driving away.

linebreak

Lucifer in Sam's body stands in the cemetery. There is the sound of wings and Michael in Adam's body appears.

Lucifer: "It's good to see you, Michael."

Michael: "You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?"

Lucifer: "No. Not really."

Michael: "Are you ready?"

Lucifer: "As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

Michael: "Yeah. Me too."

Lucifer: "Then why are we?"

Michael: "Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did."

Lucifer: "What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

Michael: What is that supposed to mean?

Lucifer: "Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

Michael: "So?"

Lucifer: "So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

Michael: "What's your point?"

Lucifer: "We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

Michael: "I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

Lucifer: "But you don't have to follow them."

Michael: "What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

Lucifer: "Please, Michael —"

Michael: "You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave."

Lucifer: "No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us."

Michael: "You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

Lucifer: "If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try."

Lucifer and Michael slowly circle one another. Then they hear the sound of a car engine.

Dean drives up to Lucifer and Michael.

"Howdy, boys. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked, getting out of the Impala. "Hey. We need to talk." He said as he stopped a short distance away from the two power houses.

Lucifer: "Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

Dean: "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

Michael: "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here."

Dean: "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

Michael: "Adam isn't home right now."

Dean: "Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him."

Michael: "You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!"

It looked like Michael was going to do something very bad to Dean, when they were again interrupted.

Castiel: "Hey, ass-butt!"

Castiel and Bobby had appeared. Castiel was holding a bottle from which a flame was burning – a Molotov cocktail. Castiel threw the bottle at Michael, who screamed as he went up in flames.

Dean: "'Ass-butt'?"

Castiel: "He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes."

Lucifer: "Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" He asked, turning to look at the seraph. Who knew that something bad was going to happen… to himself.

Castiel: "Uh... no."

Lucifer: "No one dicks with Michael but me."

Lucifer snaps his fingers. Castiel explodes in a rain of blood and chunks of meat.

Dean: "Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean didn't want to think that Castiel was gone again, for forever this time, as he had just been smitted by the Devil himself.

Lucifer: "You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass."

Lucifer throws Dean onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters. Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. When Lucifer turns, Bobby shoots him again in the front. Lucifer makes a twisting hand motion and Bobby's neck snaps.

Dean shouts out, "N-o-o-o-o!"

Lucifer said with a tiny smirk. "Yes."

Lucifer grabs Dean's legs and pulled him off the hood of the Impala. He punched Dean hard. Dean fell back against the Impala, spitting blood.

Dean: "Sammy? Are you in there?"

Lucifer: "Oh, he's in here, all right." He punched Dean again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch. Dean fell to the ground. "Every single one." He hauls Dean to his feet. "We're gonna take our time."

Lucifer punched Dean a further ten times. Dean, his face now very swollen and bleeding, put out a hand to Lucifer's jacket.

Dean: "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer punched him twice more. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Lucifer draws back his fist for another punch.

But was stopped as three bright lights burst into the clearing and as he was thrown out of Sam Winchester's body and into a vessel constructed for him by one of the lights that had appeared.

Sam stumbled but was caught by Dean.

"Sammy?"

"Dean?"

"You alright?" the two brothers asked each other. They each nodded and gave each other a hug, glad that Lucifer was not inside Sam's body at the moment.

"Sam, Dean?" came a female voice behind them, a faintly familiar voice. Turning slowly, their eyes landed on the three beings that were still glowing slightly. All three of them were familiar.

"Gabriel? Percy? Raphael? What are you guys doing here? And Gabriel how are you alive? I thought Lucifer had killed you." Dean said puzzled, the Winchesters momentarily forgetting about Lucifer in his new vessel standing up slowly behind them.

"I did." Lucifer growled. Sam and Dean spun around to face Lucifer but found themselves leaning against Baby with an alive Bobby and a put together Castiel with all their wounds healed and far away from the three Archangels and whatever Percy was. Make that four as Michael in Adam's body had just appeared. Only for a vessel to appear beside him as well and for the same thing that happened with Sam and Lucifer happened with Adam and Michael. The new vessel Michael was now possessing stumbled to his feet as Adam appeared beside his brothers dazed and confused.

"What happened?" Adam muttered.

"I don't know, kid. But hopefully we'll be finding out real soon." Dean said, his green eyes not leaving the scene in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder how Percy was still alive and mixed up in this whole mess. She was an innocent civillian in all of this… or was she? His suspicions began to grow.

"Luci, I'm hurt. I thought you would have felt bad killing me." Gabe said, placing a hand over his heart. At his words, Michael suddenly glared at Lucifer.

"You killed Gabriel? What were you thinking? Do you not have any of the love that Mother raised us with and taught us to have for each other?" Michael growled.

Lucifer returned Michael's glare. Percy placed a hand on Gabriel and Raphael's shoulders as it looked like they were about to jump in between their two brothers as they moved towards each other as they argued.

"I wasn't thinking at all, Michael. And that's what happens when you spend several millenia in h*ll. You lose your dam mind. (see what I did there? *wink wink*). And all of that love Mother showed us, gave us, is buried under all those years in that pit. And it about killed me knowing that I killed Gabriel, my youngest brother."

Michael's face softened at the emotion on his brother's face.

Percy felt sorrow consum her at the emotions she felt Lucifer emanate.

"Luci? Mike? There is no need to fight any more." Percy called softly, her nicknames for her two eldest angel sons caused the two of them to whirl around and face her as she moved from where she had been standing with Gabriel and Raphael and towards them.

The two archangels were filled with disbelief as Percy slowly but steadily allowed her power to fill the cemetary. Although it wasn't felt by the humans that were still watching the scene puzzled, Castiel and the four archangels felt it. And it made Castiel, Lucifer, and Michael gasp in shock as they realized who this woman was.

"Cas? Cas what is it?" Dean whispered, griping the shoulder of the seraph's vessel.

"It's her."

"Yeah, that's Percy. We told you about her months ago. What about her?" Sam asked. Castiel didn't remove his eyes from her form as she embraced Michael and then Lucifer, both of them returning her hugs immediately and being reluctant to let her go.

"It's her, as in, she is our Mother, our creator." Castiel said simply. Sam and Dean exchanged startled glances.

"You mean to tell me that Percy, that girl we met at that hotel months ago with the deities and where we were almost eaten by them, is God?" Dean asked, his mind trying to piece together any information that might have clued him into the fact that the woman he had joked with and spent some time with, was the one that could stop this whole thing from happening. Team Free Will watched as Percy hugged Michael and Lucifer one more time before walking towards them, causing them all to stiffen. But Percy ignored them for the time being as her attention was on Castiel whom stared at her wide eyed, afraid that she would disappear before his very eyes.

"Castiel. I have been watching you for a while now." Percy paused as Castiel seemed to pale, wondering he had done something wrong. "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"W-What?" Castiel stuttered. Percy smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You have broken free from the darkness that has been infecting my children by yourself and have used the most precious gift I have ever given to all my children."

Dean butted in. "And what's that?"

Percy turned her head and smiled at the eldest Winchester. "Free Will is the greatest thing I have ever gifted. And Castiel," Percy said, turning her attention onto Castiel who was beaming at her. "my sons and I have a mess to clean up. We have to find whom has been messing with my children and put a stop to it. In the meantime, I would like you, Castiel, to continue to do what you have been doing. Helping humans, hunting with Dean and Sam, learning what humans have to offer. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course, Mother." Castiel said as the two of them hugged.

She smiled at him as she pulled away and turned to walk away. "Thank you, Castiel."

She paused though when Sam spoke up. "So that's it? No Apocolapyse, and Lucifer returned to Archangel status?"

Percy turned with a smirk. "My goodness, no. Yes, the Apocolapyse is finished. And yes, Lucifer is an angel again, but he is not yet my Morningstar Archangel. For him to be an archangel again, he must serve his dues, which will take him several years to acheive it. I'm sorry, Winchesters for not acting sooner but I had no choice in letting the events play out the way that they did, in doing so, I was proved correct on my assessment of the situation."

"Your assessment?" Dean asked. Percy smiled at the two of them.

"You two will go to any lengths for each other and for those you preseve as family. And you both are willing to jump in to save the world. That is what is going to be needed in the years to come. Lucifer isn't the biggest thing out there, there are others that are nigh impossible to beat unless we work together, something that you two have learned in the many years you've hunted together. Now, this is not a goodbye. It is a 'see you later' situation, as I'm certain we shall in the future. Good luck, Winchesters, don't prove me wrong about you."

And with a flash of bright white light, Percy and the four Archangels were gone and the Winchesters and their family were in Bobby's living room and Baby parked right outside. As they went to bed that night after sharing a victory beer, they all couldn't help but wonder what was on the horizon.


End file.
